A common firearm ball type ammunition, as opposed to shotgun ammunition, comprises a metallic cartridge case containing a volume of propellant, with a primer fixed in a base of the case and a bullet or projectile releasable pressed into an opposite end of the case. When this type of ammunition is in use, a firing pin impacts on the primer which in turn produces a flame to initiate deflagration of the propellant. As the propellant deflagrates inside the case, it produces large volumes of gas which ejects the bullet of projectile from the case, propelling the bullet through the barrel of the weapon from which the ammunition is fired.
The manufacturing process for this type of ammunition is well known and relatively straight forward. Typically, the cases are formed by a stamping or drawing process. A primer is loaded into the base of the cartridge, the cartridge filled with propellant, and the bullet or projectile which is usually made by a casting process pressed into the cartridge.
the present invention proposes a different manufacturing process and produces a different type of ammunition.